1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to devices that are adapted to clamp two objects together and, more particularly, to pliers.
Many types of pliers and clamps are known and are used to solve a variety of problems. Some have deep throats to fit around objects and some have small thin noses for working in tight quarters.
Some are adjustable, (i.e., channel lock pliers) and some are adapted to lock in a closed position (i.e., VICE-GRIP(trademark) types of pliers.
However, there exists at least one application for which no existing tool is satisfactory. When assembling metal studs used for building construction, these metal studs fit into a track and are then screwed in position. It is necessary to first secure the metal stud in the desired position and attitude (i.e., vertical) to the track before fastening it thereto.
It is necessary for such a tool to have a deep throat to allow passage around the stud on one end and it is also necessary to have an especially thin nose on the opposite side to fit into a tight space. The thin nose binds against the track and it is therefore necessary that the thin nose include some friction enhancing method so that it resists movement during use. It is preferable that the pliers be adapted to lock in position as well.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for combination pliers that are adapted to fit in tight quarters on one side thereof (i.e., one jaw) and which are adapted to extend around an object on the opposite side (i.e., opposing jaw).
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pliers are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,466 to Cameron, Sep. 24, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,677 to McIlwain, May 24, 1960;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,547 to Lampe, Jul. 14, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,932 to Petersen, Jan. 24, 1956;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,707 to Malmquist, Nov. 14, 1944; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. 199,039 to Bolinger, Jr., Sep. 1, 1964.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide combination pliers that are adapted to fit in a tight space on one side and to encompass an object on the opposite side.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide combination pliers that include a first jaw that includes a needle nose and a second opposite jaw that includes a deep throat.
Another object of the invention is to provide combination pliers that include a first jaw that includes a needle nose and a second opposite jaw that includes a C-clamp type of shape.
Still another object of the invention is to provide combination pliers that include a first jaw that includes a needle nose with a serrated inner surface and a second opposite jaw that includes a deep throat.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide combination pliers that include a first jaw that includes a needle nose and a second opposite jaw that includes a deep throat and is adapted to lock in a closed position.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide combination pliers that include a first jaw that includes a needle nose and a second opposite jaw that includes a deep throat that is adjustable in its opening size.
Briefly, a combination pliers apparatus for use in clamping or securing two objects together that, is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a first jaw that includes a needle nose and a second opposite jaw that includes a deep throat. The first jaw includes a serrated inner surface to increase friction. The combination pliers preferably are adapted to releasably lock in a closed position. According to a first modification, a first modified combination pliers includes the above jaw elements and an adjustable opening size in a channel-lock configuration and according to a second modification, a second modified combination pliers includes the above jaw elements in a standard pliers configuration.